


The world is better in pink

by Maethya



Series: A tale of foolish men [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All the other groups are connected to each other, EXP are part of the bad people so don't worry, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Prostitutes, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The main pairing of this part is Namjin, Violence, but the other pairings will get their seperate stories, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethya/pseuds/Maethya
Summary: Ordering a hit was easy.Running a part of the criminal syndicate was easy.Managing ties between the police and the syndicate was easy.Having a crush on a camboy who works for a part of the syndicate?Now that was messy.





	1. The start of the end

Namjoon, leader of one of the most important Crime organizations in Seoul was tired. Even more than normal with the recent rise of malicious rival gangs going to all lengths to bring down their Empire. So it is to no surprise that he was sitting at the bar of their strip-club which doubles as their headquarters, downing drink after drink following a particular straining meeting between him and the higher ups when a figure clasped a hand on his shoulder and sat next to him at the bar:"Get me a Gin+Tonic Kookie boy“, the man said before turning to face Namjoon:"So straining day am I right Joon?“ Namjoon decided that a better thing to do than answer was to just stare into his glass and hope it would miraculously clear his mind.

"So I take that as a yes“, Jackson laughed."You know that you‘re more than welcome to swing by again. You know like the old times ... same boys and girls are still there.“ He took a big gulp from his drink sending Jungkook a wink and thumbs up for which Jungkook just turned red and looked away."He‘s new around here“, came Namjoons raspy voice from next to him:“ Don‘t scare him or Yoongi will skin you alive“, he laughed. Jackson just raised his eyebrow:“ Well new faces are always welcome. Speaking of which. There is this new guy who just started working for us. Tall, handsome, very flexible. Does cam work.“ He raised his eyebrow. Namjoon just rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette:"So why don‘t you just try him out? You know I don‘t have time for pointless flings at the moment.“ He blew the smoke into the air above them."Well believe it or not I actually met someone..well probably ..I still have to confirm some things about him but I do have a good feeling about him."Jackson smiled with a little twinkle in his eyes“.  
Namjoon just stiffeled his laugh with a fake cough:“ So there are people out there still believing all of this shit. You know true love. Happy ever after“.He grinned while Jackson just looked fake offended:"You wait and see. I bet 30 000 Won that you are going to be one of these lovesick bastards who fall in love at first sight," Jackson laughed.

"Well If you think so. A deal is deal but beware you‘re going to lose that money pretty fast“, Namjoon downed the rest of his alcohol. “I have to get going, Jackson. Was nice talking to you again“. He stood up and straightened his suit Jacket ready to leave when Jackson grabbed his sleeve while scribbling something onto a piece of tissue. "This is the name of his stream. You should watch. It‘ll calm you down“.And with a strained thank you Namjoon took the tissue and left the sight of the strip-club to head home to his apartment. 

After finally arriving and bitting his chauffeur a good night Namjoon was more than ready to just call it a night. An early one but a much-needed one, when his phone went off. He groaned while trying to locate it in his suit Jacket. Finally finding it he looked at the display "Min Yoongi“. He sighed relieved and answered:“ How did it go?“ He continued his walk to the elevator while Yoongi just scoffed:"Not even a hello anymore "boss“? But for your information, it went great. The songbird sang his last song. A pitiful one but his last nonetheless.“ Namjoon could hear people in the back talking and laughing:“ Well done. I assume you‘re still in the brothel?“ He pressed his floor number. "The genius strikes again. Blowing off steam after a hit is always a welcome distraction. You should try it“, Yoongi smirked and motioned to the bartender for another drink. Namjoon rolled his eyes and stepped outside the elevator:“ Sure it is. Anything else you want to tell me? I‘m almost at my apartment.“ "Aw is the boss ready for bed? Your life must be hard“. He took a big chuck from his whiskey and cleared his throat:“ Seunghoon called me. Said he couldn‘t get through to you. He wants to meet you at 6 AM at the Docks tomorrow to go over business there.“ Namjoon groaned as he typed in his passcode for the door.“ Did he give a specific reason why it should be me and not one of Shownu's guys? You know who do actual runs there“? He threw his suit jacket over his coach and slumped down onto it.“ Hey, master of disaster, I‘m just telling you what he told me. If you don‘t want to. You tell him. See you tomorrow afternoon at the meeting. Oh and tell Hoseok that Jaebum asked for him again. Whatever that means.“ And with that, he hung up giving his full attention to the guy who just sat next to him and was trailing his finger over his empty glass. 

Meanwhile Namjoon just groaned and looked at his phone:“ That bastard just hung up on me...I‘m still his boss goddamnit.“ He pinched the bridge of his nose. Deciding to just go over more of their recent deals and look at the developments in certain sectors he stood up to change into shorts and a tank top when a piece of tissue which fell out of his suit jacket caught his attention.

"Betterinpink.cams.com“ .He picked it up and thought for a second starring at the piece of tissue intensely. Couldn‘t hurt right? He was stressed. Maybe Jackson was right he needed a distraction. A big distraction. So instead of reviewing developments and deals he went into his bedroom and got out his laptop. Starting it and typing in the website.  
What greeted him was a side with pink interior, pastel blue writing, a box in the middle and a timer saying that the next stream would start in 25 minutes. Enough to shower and change he thought and made his way to the bathroom.  
Coming back after cleaning himself up he noticed that the stream had already begun and a melodic voice filled his bedroom. Curious for more Namjoon made his way over to his bed sitting down and looking at the stream. While doing that his breath hitched and he stared at the screen.  
On a bed with pink betting lay a man. A man with shaggy brown hair, plump red lips. His build drowning in an oversized beige sweater with pink lace details. Namjoons eyes roamed over the man when he sat down. Completely fascinated by him. Forcing his eyes away from him he noticed the chat box in the left corner which read "pay for requests and get your wishes fulfilled". Namjoon cocked his head at the requests that were filling the chat when the voice of the man caught his attention again" Welcome back everyone. I see a lot of you are already here." His eyes crinkled into a smile while he began to untie the lace details of his hoodie.  
Getting comfortable in bed Namjoon thought that this could actually work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey I guess.  
> Thanks for actually reading the beginning of this story which resulted from a late bus, walking home with my best friend and now comes to life because I'm 24h of flight time away from her ╮(╯_╰)╭  
> This story is going to be a wild ride so settle in but don't expect to much  
> Also sorry for gramma mistakes my english ain't as good as it used to be ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌  
> [P.S I'm doing inspired moodboards for the characters of this fanfic on this Tumblr](https://ataleoffolishmen.tumblr.com)


	2. Coffee and other mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up was easy.  
> Handling a shootout was easy.  
> Dealing with a grumpy Min Yoongi was easy.  
> Bumping it the guy who's stream you watched and handling a meeting with pissed of mafia bosses?  
> Now that was messy.

Sunlight was streaming through the curtains consequently making the body beneath the sheets finally stir and search for his phone blindly: 8:30. Seokjin groaned and sat up pushing the mob of hair out of his face.  
Mentally he was going through everything he had to do before going to work: clean, shower, decide on his makeup and outfit for the day. Groaning again he finally rose from the bed and began to clean up and stow away all of the things he used for his stream yesterday thinking about how much he made off of it with a satisfied smile. It was more than enough even after the percentage cut he owed his boss. How he ended up where he was now was still a mystery to him but he liked what he did and he could definitely be off worse.  
Deciding that he was satisfied with the state of his small one bedroom apartment he ventured into the bathroom to shower and take care of his skin and appearance.

______________________

On the other side of town, Namjoon was already awake and working dealing with the aftermath of a bloody turf war with his right hand Yoongi, Shownu and his men.  
“So tell me again how a routine check-up escalated this much?“ Namjoon leaned against a pillar next to the pier.“ I don‘t know we were going to arrive a bit sooner than you to check up so that Yoongi and you didn‘t have much work to do.“ Namjoon looked over his shoulders at Yoongi who was handling the dead bodies with Changkyun and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well that worked out, didn’t it? Ach, shit like this happens all the time recently. With this other family trying to rise up and spread chaos.“ He ran a gloved hand through his hair while Shownu just nodded slowly.“ I‘m just wondering..why now. why didn‘t they try this when we were vulnerable last year.When Jaebums wife disappeared.That would‘ve been a perfect time.” He gnawed his lip when Shownu spoke up:“ I don‘t know..We didn‘t really see much of that. We started the alliance with all of you after it went down.“ He rubbed his hands together and looked for his men who were scattered around the pier when he heard a suppressed gunshot.  
Namjoon didn‘t even flinch or turned to look:"That‘s just Yoongi making sure nobody speaks.“ He yawned. Shownu looked at him confused:“ Ah..well..wouldn‘t it be better to keep one alive and try to get Intel out of him?“ Namjoon chuckled:“ Why bother. They won‘t talk and then you have to clean up the mess later and probably at a place where people can track you better.“ Shownu remained quiet. Namjoon looked at him and put a hand on Shownus shoulder:“ Let me give you a bit of advice. Don’t drag unnecessary things out. Dragging things out too much will only get you killed faster."He turned to leave to whistle for Yoongi. Shownu turned to shout after him:” Don’t forget the meeting this afternoon. Jiyong said it’s important!” Namjoon just waved over his shoulder.

___________________________

Namjoon and Yoongi weaved through city traffic before coming to a hold in front of a coffee shop. Namjoon rolled his eyes and looked at Yoongi who was getting out:“ Seriously Yoongi...We drove in the completely different direction from the club for coffee?“  
“Shut it Joon. You rang me out of bed at 6:30 in the morning about coming to the docks just to get shot at.“ He slammed the door shut and went inside the shop. 

Namjoon followed with a huff and muttered under his breath when he promptly collided with someone. He was about to tell the stranger of when he saw who it was. Stream guy. Namjoon blushed and cleared his throat when memories of last night popped into his head. Before he could say anything stream guy bowed slightly and apologized before heading off into the other direction

 

Namjoon composed himself and joined Yoongi inside:“ You know for spewing that philosophical shit all the time you do get flustered and act like a pre-teen in front of his first crush very easily." Namjoon just glared at him and told him to shut up.

 

After ordering and getting back into the car to drive the rest of the way to the club Namjoon turned to the mint-haired man:“ So how did it go with the guy at the club yesterday? The one who prompted you to hang up on me ".Yoongi laughed:“ It went well. Very well. You know he reminded me of a cat with how gracefully he carried himself.“ Namjoon scoffed and turned back to his coffee. Annoyed that he couldn‘t get a better reaction out of him.

 

______________________________

 

Arriving at the club Namjoon left Yoongi behind and went inside without hesitation.  
Spotting Hoseok and Jaebum who were talking quite animated in a corner with each other which he decided to deliberately ignore.He had to go over the events of the morning to not only present them at the meeting but also separately to Seunghyun later on. 

 

This plan, however, failed when a fuming Hoseok brushed past him and left Jaebum to stare after him. Namjoon scratched his head:“ Come over Jaebum we got time before the meeting starts". Jaebum sauntered over to him before sitting next to him and grabbing a bottle of booze from behind the bar. He drank from the bottle and motioned to Namjoon:"I‘m good but what did you do to get my hacker that angry? He rarely gets this fired up.“ Jaebum let out a deep breath:“ I‘ve fucked up. Nothing new.“ Namjoon sighed:“ Ah the babysitter thing? Let him cool off. An angry Hoseok is not to be messed with. He can get quite dangerous when he is like that.“

Jaebum thanked him for the advice when Kwon Jiyong stepped into the club prompting everyone to go silent and bow when he walked past them into the corridor leading to the red line indicating the VIP lounge and rooms."I guess it‘s time for the meeting“  
Both stood up to follow him into the back room,

The meeting room slowly filled with the individual leaders of every gang who made up their shared empire: Song Minho, Kwon Jiyong at the very top followed by Kim Namjoon, the police chief Kim Junmyeon, Im Jaebum and Shownu at the end of the table.

 

____________________________________________________

Jiyong started the meeting by discussing the recent turn of events.  
When he motioned to Namjoon to report on what happened this morning at the docks with Shownu. Namjoon cleared his throat and began to state what happened. Shownu giving additional information throughout Namjoons speech.

 

Jiyong and Minho both nodded when Minho got up and started to explain more:“Jinwoos guys who search for information inside the clubs and on the street say that people are talking about a new group from the west. Calling themselves EXP.They are recruiting people on the streets and even some of our own who left after what happened last year.“Jaebum flinched next to Namjoon and looked down while Minho continued when Jiyong slammed his hands down on the table and spoke up again:” They think they can just come in and take over everything we worked for so hard! We will extinguish them! No matter what! Am I clear ?!” All nodded in unison."You‘re dismissed for the next hour. Junmyeon and I have to discuss some business. After that return here. This meeting isn't over yet." 

 

_______________________ 

After the room cleared out Shownu and Namjoon were walking back to the main floor of the club when Shownu spotted a mob of pink hair looking lost in the nearly empty room. He pointed at the guy:“ Who’s that?“ Namjoon looked where he was pointing:“ Ah that‘s a friend of Jungkook. A fellow med student I believe. Don‘t know what he is doing here though. He‘s not involved," he looked at Shownu:“ Do not involve him. You hear me.“ Shownu looked back to the young man:“ Whatever you say.“ And with that, he wandered off.

Namjoon rubbed his temples wondering why nobody would listen to him while making his way out of the club where he spotted Jackson and joined him. Jackson looked up when he heard footsteps approaching:“ Ah it’s you Namjoon. How is the meeting going?“  
Namjoon shrugged:“Good. If you don‘t count Minho and Jiyong practically glaring daggers at us all.“ Jackson nodded:“ Well I understand why they are on edge. Hell why every person here is on edge.  
Been getting more and more hit orders lately. It will go down again. Won‘t it?“ He looked straight ahead while Namjoon leaned against the wall:“ There is no avoiding that I suppose. This life has and always will be bloody and dangerous," he looked at Jackson:“ You look sad. Is something wrong?“ Jackson huffed a laugh:“ What isn‘t wrong. Just got back from a hit. Have my next mission in this envelope already. It came straight from Jinwoo.“He handed Namjoon the little name envelope which was promptly opened by him.

Kim Yugyeom. He frowned the name didn‘t spark any memories. Then again he didn‘t interfere much with the business of the brothel or Jaebums districts. That was Winners and Got7s Turf. He was in charge of the strip-club and its surrounding districts. Namjoon handed the envelope back to Jackson with a questioning look.“ Remember yesterday when I told you about that guy I met? He works at the brothel. Just started actually. And you know how every worker has to pass the test to see if they are loyal to giving them fake information and seeing if they leak it? He didn‘t pass”.Namjoon just sighted:“ I‘m sorry Jackson. So...Jinwoo ordered you to take him out?“ Jackson shook his head:“ No. He says that he could have good ties to rival gangs. I‘m to recruit him because Jinwoo noticed that I fancy him.“ Namjoon let out a quiet ah when silence descended upon them.  
The blond male looked at his watched after a while and pushed himself off the wall:“ I have to get inside again. Let‘s talk later? “Namjoon straightened his suit jacket and turned around when Jackson gave him a thumbs up and a curt see you later. 

Back in the club Namjoon saw Jungkook standing protectively in front of the pink haired guy who was looking at Shownu. He called for Shownu who waved at both of the men before returning to Namjoons side:“ What did I tell you about not involving outsiders?“ Shownu shrugged as they made their way back to the meeting room:“ To be honest he bumped into me. I was just being polite.” Namjoon looked at him with sarcasm imprinted on his face:“ Really now?“  
Shownu laughed and went into the meeting room. Namjoon followed after.  
This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys here it is the next chapter of this story :)  
> It amazed me that I actually felt it easy to write this. Usually, when I start to write I just end it and don't touch it again but with this story, it's really easy for me to write. Probably because this story in itself means a lot to me.  
> @my precious baby when you see this I hope you've had a good flight and found your Maccas guy!  
> So see you soon guys with the next chapter!  
> [The moodboards for the characters](https://ataleoffolishmen.tumblr.com/)


	3. Shadow on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulling the trigger was easy.  
> Planning meetings were easy.  
> Remembering faces was easy.  
> Making conversation with your crush. Now that was messy.

It‘s a week later when Namjoon finds himself standing over a man quivering in fear before him when he grants him mercy and pulls the trigger to send him into eternal slumber. Finished the blond turned around to find Yoongi looming behind him in the shadows who ran a hand through his freshly dyed mint colored hair:“ I still don‘t get why you were ordered to kill him. Having people to do it and all,“ he crossed his arms when Namjoon just groaned:“ Direct orders from Seunghyun.The guy used to work under me before he tried selling us out to the police. Anyways let‘s set this up and call it an early lunch?“ Yoongi grumbled something under his breath and crouched a few feet away from the body to place some cigarette stubs on the floor and hair on the body before he stood up and simply   
said:“Your paying.“ Namjoon raised his hands in defense:"Fine.Fine. You want to head over to one of the restaurants in Daesung's district?“ Yoongi nodded and they vanished back into the shadows to make their way to said destination.

 

__________________________________________

 

Both of them stepped into the building where they were greeted by a familiar face. :“Ah Daesung. Good to see you. You‘re rarely ever in this part of your district which can only mean trouble.“ Daesung smiled at both of them:“ Namjoon, Yoongi finally something pleasant today."His expression turned stony-faced:“Some of the places in my district have been targeted lately. Staff threatened. Window fronts smashed.”

He leaned against the counter and looked around in the otherwise quiet building before he continued:“ Not only the places which fall under my supervision but also Shownu‘s and Minho‘s.   
Whoever it is has either no fucking will to live or is just insanely stupid to pick a fight with us.“ He laughed humorlessly:“ Well I leave you to it then gentleman and Namjoon don‘t forget the visit to Seunghyun‘s office. He will want a report on your little adventure this morning and which poor soul you just sentenced to life in prison."  
“Some congressman who didn‘t want to work with us. His successor should be easier to persuade.“ Yoongi chimed in. Daesung looked at Yoongi impressed and made to leave the restaurant.

 

After settling into a corner booth and ordering their food and drinks Yoongi spoke up:“ So someone is fucking with us big time. What do you think they want?“   
Namjoon frowned:“ Money. Power. Fame? That’s what every one of them assholes usually want," he took a sip of his drink," or maybe it‘s a bit more fun this time. Who knows, maybe a personal vendetta this time."  
He straightened his suit while Yoongi quirked an eyebrow:"Sometimes I realize why you’re one of the higher-ups. You go from cold and calculated to almost burning down a restaurant with a table cooker.“ Namjoon just laughed at that and Yoongi joined in shortly after.

 

_____________________________________

 

A few days later on an early morning: Namjoon had just arrived at the brothel to have a meet with Minho and Jinwoo when the latter grabbed his shoulder and gestured to a few young men who were standing around the club.  
One he recognized as part of Shownu’s men while the other ones were blank faces to him. Jinwoo gestured to every one of them:"New workers. Some of them just joined Jaebum’s part of the family. They are mostly Intel providers around here.“   
He pointed to a black haired guy in a leather jacket making conversation with a tall and lanky guy next to him:“ Yugyeom and Kunpimook. He said to call him Bambam while he is in here“ Namjoon perked up at the first name and gave him a good once over thinking how this was the guy who got Jackson all worked up.   
Jinwoo noticed and smiled:“ See something you like? If you ever want to, you can always come over for something non-business related.“ Namjoon shook his head:“ No. I just heard Jackson talk about him that’s all.“   
Jinwoo nodded:“ Ah right. He was the one to recruit him. I remember."  
Clearing his throat he gestured to another guy at the bar.“ The guy at the bar silently judging everyone in here is Hyungwon. Keep away from him. He knows how to play people like a fiddle.“   
Namjoon gave a nod in his direction when Hyungwoo made eye-contact and looked Namjoon over.  
"Last and finally least Taehyung...We picked him up from a shady business downtown two years ago. He’s fierce and unpredictable. Worked in Taemin’s club before being transferred here“   
Namjoon glanced at him seated in a booth and reading a book.“ So he’s basically a wild card. Is that the reason he transferred. So you can keep an eye on him?“ He glanced at Jinwoo.“ Or because he reminds you of yourself ?“   
Jinwoos eyes became a little distant when he smiled:“ Well, maybe. Is it that obvious?“  
Namjoon looked concerned:"It definitely is. Hey is everything alright?“   
Jinwoo let out a sigh and turned his gaze forward:“ One of my guys has called in sick last week. He responds to my texts and everything but still, I can‘t help but feel that something is off." He crossed his arms,” Anyways Minho is waiting in his office for you. If you will excuse me. I have things to attend to“  
With that Jinwoo left Namjoon alone. The blond shook his head and made his way upstairs towards Minho's office. Unbelievable, he though Jinwoo will never change. A fond smile still on his lips he knocked on Minho's door and stepped in after he heard a call for him to come in.

______________________________

 

A bang on his door startled both Namjoon and Hoseok who were talking about the clubs finances while Junkook was studying his medical terms on the sofa in the back.  
"Come in.“Namjoon called out while Hoseok motioned for Jungkook to sit up straight and look at least a tad bit serious but when Jaebum and Jackson stepped into the office Jungkook slumped down on the sofa again and went back to study while Hoseok rolled his eyes and looked at Namjoons office plant in the corner to avoid Jaebums eyes which didn’t escape Namjoon:“ Jaebum, Jackson to what do I owe the unannounced visit?"He folded his hands and leaned back in his seat.

"Jiyong. He wanted these files delivered and because I have something to discuss with your Hacker here“, he pointed to Hoseok who was still fascinated by the plant,“ I figured to come by myself and Jackson here wanted to tag along having just returned from a hit.“ Namjoon looked at them."I‘m actually in a meeting with him right now. If you could just leave the files on my desk?“ Jaebum looked between the two.“ I see. I will leave the files and wait outside.“ Both of them bowed and made their way out of the office. Namjoon turned his head to Hoseok:” Want to enlighten me about why my office plant suddenly became your center of the universe?” Hoseok just laughed awkwardly and went back to explain the Information he got from a recent hacking.

 

_____________________________

 

A little while later, Hoseok followed by Jungkook stepped out of the office with Hoseok ignoring Jaebum who went after him and Jungkook looking like a lost puppy following both of them. Jackson stepped back into the office to see Namjoon looking over papers."Ah, Jackson come in. Sit down. Sorry about earlier but I needed to discuss some more points with Hoseok .“  
“No worries Joon. Business is Business.“ He stretched out on the couch when the blond looked over to him:“ So which unfortunate soul had the honor of meeting you today?“  
“Just a low life underboss. Nothing special. Nothing good.“

 

Namjoon was confused,“ That’s a job you would never take? What is going on with everyone lately?“ He massaged his temples and gave Jackson a questioning look."Well, I met Yugyeom today again when I went over to get bosses assignment. Let‘s just say I panicked, picked the first presented case and flet more or less.“  
“So you‘re actually okay with him being part of your branch of the family?“   
Namjoon threw a curious glance at Jackson when he just sighed:“ I don‘t know..everyone else trusts him. Even our new guy Mark accepts him. Has actually worked with him before.“ He put his hands behind his head.  
“ But what about you and stream guy aka Seokjin?“ Namjoon leveled his gaze to his door:“ What about him? I watched his stream once or twice. He’s very handsome. I‘m actually surprised I haven‘t seen him in the club yet.“ Jackson chuckled:“Well you‘re there what two times a week when the staff is actually there? You spend most of the days in meetings, investigating or beating someone up when you have to.“ Namjoon just rolled his eyes and flicked him off.

 

_____________________________________

 

Escaping the now chilling weather in Seoul as it began to shift towards winter, Namjoon entered the nearby coffee shop where he again was confronted with the tall and dark-haired beauty of his secret pleasure who managed to oversee the blond and therefore promptly walked into him."Ah, what the hell?!"Jin cursed and looked up to see who had the audacity to not only walk into him this early in the morning but also stain his favorite jumper in the process.

Namjoon quickly apologize:“ I‘m so sorry but you kinda walked into me?“ Jin looked offended and made to leave when Namjoon grabbed his elbow:“ I‘m sorry. How about I buy you a new coffee and...If you have time maybe talk a bit?” The brunette looked taken aback but agreed with an eye-roll and strolled back to the counter to order a new coffee. 

 

Finally sitting down with their coffee in a more secluded part of the cafe Jin looked at him and raised an eyebrow:“ So for starters I‘m Seokjin and you are ?“ He gestured to the blond opposite of him,“ Ah. I’m Namjoon“.Silent ensued with Jin looking around awkwardly and sipping on his coffee:“ Nice weather today..isn‘t?“ Namjoon tried while Jin looked at him blankly:“ It‘s raining and cold...“ Namjoon laughed awkwardly. Come on Joon. You‘re one of the bosses of an organized crime organization. Stop acting like a thirteen-year-old boy. Jin, bless his soul, decided to have mercy on him and began asking him about what he does for a living. Namjoon tried to answer as truthfully as he could, forgoing the part in which he actually kinda is Jin's boss to a degree. This went on for a while. Namjoon reciprocating Jins questions with his own. 

Caught up in the conversation Namjoon didn‘t even realize when his phone started buzzing in his coat pocket until the third time. When he looked at the caller ID Namjoon froze.  
In bold letters was the word Jinwoo flashing on his screen. The pink haired individual never called him on his mobile. Only opting for it if something was really wrong.   
He broke Jin's chatter with an apologetic I have to take this before answering“ Namjoon what the hell. Why didn‘t you pick up the first time?!“The blond made to answer before he got cut off again"Never mind. Remember how I told you about the boy who called in sick? Turns out he’s dead.“   
Namjoon froze while Jin was busy checking his own phone  
“ He is fucking dead. Neil is dead.“ Namjoon remembered Neil. 160 cm tall auburn haired Neil. A kid from a messy home. Father in jail. Mother dead. He was a good kid.  
"How“, he glanced at Jin who was apparently absorbed into a rhythm mobile game and decided to continue“, did it-“ he got cut off again by a livid Jinwoo“, That is not all.   
They send his body here. Beaten and bruised with a mark. That fucking mark that has been turning up at every spot we had trouble for the last weeks. No months. But if they think they can mess with my boys. Oh, they are in for a surprise for sure."Jinwoo took a deep breath,“ get your ass back here Namjoon. Jiyong has called for a meeting in the club.“   
Without a reply, he hung up. Leaving Namjoon confused and agitated:“ I‘m sorry Seokjin. Work has come up but if you don‘t mind. Let‘s have drinks sometimes? I know a very good club around here.“ He smiled. Seokjin lifted his gaze and narrowed his eyes. Something has changed about the man in front of him. Gone was the clumsy and awkward guy from before. Replaced with a different person altogether:“ Ah ...if you like.Here this is my number. Add me and we figure it out.“ Namjoon copied the number into his phone said farewell to Jin and made his exit to begin his journey to the club.

 

 

Outskirts of Seoul

 

Several men in suits were sitting in a dimly lit room. Some were playing cards others enjoyed some pool to keep them occupied when three figures marched into the room:"Ah you‘re back already. Everything went smoothly I believe?“ The man looked up from his game of pool. One of the figures scoffed“ Of course it did. Phase one is complete now. Shall we move to the second one?“   
“No. We have to wait. They have to figure this one out. Let them think they solved the problem and then."He potted another ball“ We strike again. Make them anxious.Make them restless.We are going to play them like puppets. And when we get that far we cut them loose. Let them fall and turn to ashes.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm back? The funny thing about a gap year in a different country is that you never really know what will happen and how things will pan out in the end?  
> Anyhow. This again is dedicated to my best friend abroad.


End file.
